Hikooki Kawata
Hikooki Kawata (川田 彦沖 Kawata Hikooki) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. He is known as the Ultimate Pilot. About Hikooki Kawata only ever wanted one thing out of life - to see the rest of the world. Early on, he decided that one of the best ways to do so would be to become a pilot, so that he would be able to travel all across the world to his heart's desire. He devoted his life to learning mathematics and air science, and spent much of his childhood learning to become a pilot instead of doing regular children's stuff, such as playing and sneaking out. As such, while his social skills never developed, his skills in piloting soared. In high school, he was given the opportunity to study at a special pilot's school, where he met his first girlfriend, Naomi Kana. The two were inseparable, and would spend their days together once they had any sort of free time. Unfortunately, his dreams were crushed when she was given the opportunity to study abroad, and was killed a plane crash. Distraught over the incident, Hikooki devoted six more years of his life becoming a pilot, so that he could one day see the world that Naomi never got to experience. That's when Hope's Peak Academy made their move and picked up the Ultimate Pilot for themselves. In the Killing School Tour Hikooki is introduced alongside fellow classmate Rai Yoshizawa, where he is quiet and unwilling to talk to anybody else. He is described by Masaki Domoto as "kind of a grump". Even when revealed to be in a killing game, Hikooki remains bored and depressed. Chapter 1 When the chapter begins, Hikooki is still reluctant to do or even talk much. As his only real friend, Rai, meets up with a person who would become his new best friend, Aiko Amane, Hikooki becomes lonely and grouchy again. Even when the motive is revealed, Hikooki doesn't appear to have any real reaction to the ordeal. During Amy-chan Sakura's concert, Hikooki is one of the first to suspect that Lorenzo Ricci is up to no good and goes aboard the train to see what he's doing. Chapter 2 Hikooki is back to his regular self in Chapter 2, bored and unwilling to try much new. Again, he spends most of his time listening to Rai go on and on about the weather but also spends a little bit of time with Aiko as well. He, along with Rai and Aiko, meet up with Saeko, Toko Matsura, Daquan Brown, Yuki Hatano, Guadalupe Garcia, and Kanon Amari to play a game, though it's unknown if he really enjoys himself. When the motive is revealed, Hikooki doesn't seem visibly shaken up. However, he doesn't attend the secret-sharing meeting, as the secret he received did not attend. Appearance Hikooki is always seen his pilot's uniform, a blue suit and tie and a long blue pilot's hat. He is generally seen with a scowl or blank expression on his face, as he is so frequently depressed. He is also balding, which can be seen clearly when his hat is off of his head. While rather tall, he is rather pale and skinny, as he spends very little time working on his figure, because he's always either studying his flight textbooks or sitting alone with his depression. Personality Anyone who knows Hikooki knows that he's overall very depressing and gloomy almost all of the time. He rarely talks to others and almost never makes any eye contact in conversation. In particular, he tries not to get close to women, for fear that he may move on and find someone besides his late girlfriend, despite the fact that she would likely be a lot happier if he just moved on eventually. Those who do break these barriers eventually do discover that Hikooki can be an intelligent and witty individual, though he discourages all of his friends from going into aviation, for fear that they will end up like his girlfriend. Despite all this, he still has a lust for life and adventure and does enjoy seeing new sights. Relationships *Kanon Amari: Hikooki doesn't really seem to enjoy talking Kanon, and shuts her out when he can. Kanon tries to avoid talking to him for this reason. *Masaki Domoto: Masaki considers Hikooki to be "kind of a grump", though Masaki knows that Hikooki is a good person at heart. *Rai Yoshizawa: Rai and Hikooki seem to be good friends with each other. Rai can tolerate Hikooki's melancholy demeanor, while Hikooki can put up with Rai's rambling about meteorology. *Aiko Amane: Aiko asks him about joining one of her meetings, though he turns down her offer. The two haven't interacted much since. *Toko Matsura: Toko and Hikooki have very little interaction with each other, just sometimes being in the same group together. *Daquan Brown: Much like Toko, Daquan doesn't really interact with Hikooki much. *Saeko Nura: Saeko and Hikooki don't really interact much either. Polls What would you want for Hikooki's fate? (Outcome of poll will not determine his fate) Survivor Killer Victim Trivia *Hikooki is the oldest character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies, at age 24. *His last name kanji 川田 kawata means "river" and "rice field", while his first name kanji 彦沖 hikooki means "prince of the open sea." **His name can roughly translated as "Prince of the open sea, river, and rice field." References Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Engineering-based Talents Category:Talent: Pilot